


You've Got a Friend

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Title from the James Taylor song.  A little something that needed to happen after the Arrow finale.





	You've Got a Friend

The sound of quiet knocking at the door roused Sara Lance from a fitful sleep. She wearily uncurled herself from the corner of the couch in her dad’s dingy apartment, and padded to the door. She sucked in a startled breath at the sight of Leonard Snart standing in front of her. And then she saw Ray Terrill standing behind him. 

“Leo? Ray. What…how…?” 

“Team Flash reached out to us. We came as soon as we could,” Leo said gently. 

“Which was pretty much instantaneously,” Ray added. 

Sara pressed a hand to her forehead, which was suddenly throbbing. Again. “Look, there was no need for you -”

“Yes, there was,” Leo interrupted. “You’re our friend, and you’re hurting.” 

Sara shook her head in fond exasperation. “Just please tell me you didn’t make a puppet of my dad.” 

“Nope. Learned my lesson on that score. Just…tell us what you need.” 

“Anything, Sara,” Ray added earnestly. “You helped save our world. The least we can do is help you pick up the pieces of yours.” 

Sara looked down at her feet, then back up to Leo’s kind smile and sad eyes. “I could…um…I could really use a hug.” 

Leo smirked a bit at that. “I have it on good authority that I am an excellent hugger.” 

And then Leo’s arms were around her, and Ray’s hand was warm on her shoulder. There were more tears then, but at least she wasn’t alone anymore. And maybe…just maybe…she might get through this.


End file.
